$ -150\% - \dfrac{8}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -150\% = -\dfrac{150}{100} = -1.5 $ $ -\dfrac{8}{5} = -1.6$ Now we have: $ -1.5 - 1.6 = {?} $ $ -1.5 - 1.6 = -3.1 $